


Parental Supervision

by youngavengerfeels



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Family, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengerfeels/pseuds/youngavengerfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has his first date with Han all planned out in his mind. Too bad he is living in the real world and things don't always go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Supervision

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I will write something that isn't dialogue heavy, but today is not that day. I hope you guys enjoy this. Please leave feedback here or on my Star Wars tumblr: allhaildarthluke.tumblr.com

 

“Have mom and dad left yet?” Luke asked his sister, standing in her doorway. He had his hands braced on the door frame leaning his body into the room. Leia sat at her desk typing something up on her laptop. He wandered into the room, flopping down on her bed.

“They just left.” Leia said not looking away from her computer.

“Great. I am going to tell Han the coast is clear.” Luke said, typing out a quick text before pocketing his phone.

“Remind me again why you had to wait for our parents to leave before calling your boyfriend to come pick you up?” Leia asked finally turning around to look at him. "Especially since they already know him."

“First of all he isn’t my boyfriend, this is our first date.” Leia gave him a disbelieving look that Luke chose to ignore. They had already had that argument. Luke felt like just making out with Han once didn't make the teen his boyfriend. Leia argued that it wasn't the kiss that made the school think the two were dating. That had confused Luke, but Leia had just smiled and changed the subject. “The fact that they know Han doesn't help his case.” Luke said, sitting up on his sister’s bed, crossing his legs underneath himself.

“Mom doesn’t mind him.” Leia said.

“But dad basically tried to kill him when he thought you two were going out.” Luke pointed out. Leia laughed at this but did not deny it.

Luke pulled out his phone and started fiddling with it. He didn’t want to admit it but he was nervous. It wasn’t like he hadn’t hung out with Han alone before but this was the first time they were calling it a date. Han had insisted on planning the date since he was the one that asked Luke out first. Fearing what Han had in store for him, Luke made Han promise to keep it fun and informal. Not knowing what was in store for the date was only making Luke more nervous.

Needing some form of comfort, Luke decided to chill in Leia's room. It was a kind of subtle comfort. They didn't talk, Leia on her computer and Luke on his phone, but it was familiar which made Luke feel better. He tried to listen for a car pulling up, but didn't hear anything until the doorbell rang. Luke rolled off the bed and hurried down the stairs, flinging the door open. He grinned, teeth and all at the sight of Han standing in his doorway looking nervous. The brunet was shifting his weight between his legs and his hand was running through his hair. It made Luke feel better that he wasn’t the only one who was nervous for this date.

“Hey.” Luke breathed out heart beating loudly. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around the other teen tightly. This was his first date ever so he wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to kiss Han this early on, but he wanted to be close to Han. It wasn’t like he hadn’t kissed Han before, but that was before they had decided to try dating. He heard Leia coming down the stairs and turned to look at his sister.

“Remember to get him home at a reasonable hour.” Leia said with a grin. Luke rolled his eyes, grabbed his yellow leather jacket and stepped out the door.

“Of course mom.” Luke said before grabbing Han’s arm dragging him down the driveway. Han opened the door of the car for him which made Luke smile even wider. “So what are we doing? You said since you asked me out you got to plan.” Luke asked turning in his seat to better look at Han.

“I was thinking dinner and a movie. A classic.” Han said in a voice that seemed like it was seeking approval. Luke nodded and hum in approval, happy with it. He would have been happy doing anything with Han. He just wanted to get time alone with the brunet. No matter what they did on their date Luke knew he would be gushing about it to Leia as soon as he got home.

They ended up at a local dinner that was popular in the community. It would be full enough that would just blend into the crowd in case they saw anyone. It wasn't that Luke wanted to hide, he just wanted Han to himself for the night. Han had hurried around the car to open Luke's door for him. He took Luke's hand as they walked across the parking lot. They asked for a table for two and waited to be seated. They stood side by side so their shoulders bumped into each other. Han still had his hand wrapped tightly around Luke's. The strength and comfort that came from the simple touch was a feeling that Luke wanted to get used to.

All of a sudden Han dropped it like Luke's hand burned him. Luke frowned in confusion. Did Han not want to be see in public with him?

Han leaned down so he could whisper into Luke’s ear. “Look over there, be subtle.” He gestured behind them with his hand.

One to always understand the finer points of subtly, Luke whipped around to stare at what had gotten Han so worried. Han face palmed at the motion. Luke didn't notice that though because he was too busy staring in horror at his parents. They had just entered the diner and were waiting to get seated. This was bad. His dad was going to murder his potential boyfriend on his first date. If Chewie and Leia were with them they could have played it off as a 'just friends thing.' As it was, his parents were going to have questions.

“Act cool. Maybe they won’t see us.” Luke says turning back to face forward. He tried to stand a little in front of Han, hoping that the taller teen would hide him.

“Luke?” They heard his mother call. Han cringed and Luke groan, but stepped out from in front of Han and turned to look at his parents. His mother was smiling at him, but he he noticed his father glaring at Han. If looks could kill Han would be a goner.

“Hi mom.” Luke said in a defeated voice. Padme and Anakin walked up to them and joined them in line.

“What are you doing here Luke? I don’t remember you mentioning to us going out with friends.” His dad said eyes narrowed. Luke rolled his eyes. His dad was too overprotective.

“It was a last minute thing.” Luke assured his parents. He felt Han fidget beside him.

“Oh? Where is Leia and his large friend?” Anakin asked.

“Leia was working on a project for student council.” Luke said easily. It was probably true and even if it wasn’t she would back him up.

“Chewie is busy.” Han said simply. They all stood in awkward silence for a couple moments before Padme spoke.

“Why don’t we join you? We don’t get enough time with you kids now that you are in high school.” Padme said. Luke started to panic. This was possibly the worst thing the could happen on a first date.

Since Han had asked him out, Luke had been imagining what his first date would be like. This was his first date ever so he had hoped for the classic date. Han would take him to a fun dinner where they would talk too much and not notice how much time was passing. They would laugh and talk so much that they would almost be late for their movie. They would pick seats in the back of the theater and pay more attention to each other than the film. After the movie instead of taking Luke straight home, they would drive around in Han's garbage pile of a car. When it was getting too late, Luke would insist it was time for him to get home.  Han would walk him to his door and give him a goodnight kiss. For no part of it his parents would be present. It seemed like this would be his nightmare date.

“Mooom.” Luke whinned. He could not believe that this was happening to him.

“What’s the problem Luke? This is just a dinner between friends, because I know you would have told your parents if you were out on a date.” Padme said in a sweet voice.

“Especially a date with Han Solo.”  Anakin added. Luke covered his face in his hands and leaned back into Han for comfort. The strong body behind him, made him feel a little better.

“We would be happy for you to join us.” Han said politely. Luke wanted to slap the other teen. They should not have given up so easily. They should have just left as soon as they saw his parents. Now they were going to suffer for it. His dad asked for a booth for four and Luke resigned himself to his fate.

“I am so sorry. I thought they were going out. I didn’t expect them to be going here.” Luke whispered as they walked behind his parents.

“It’s ok.” Han whispered back, bumping his shoulder into Luke’s. This simple motion made Luke feel better. He was still embarrassed though when he slide into the booth across from his parents. He was sure they were going to use this opportunity to tell Han embarrassing stories about him.

“So Han, get arrested lately?” Anakin said making Padme cringe and Luke finch. He looked over at the other teen trying to apologize for his dad’s behavior with his eyes. He was kind of annoyed that his mom wasn’t calling him out on his bad behavior like she normally did.

“No.” Han said without elaborating. Luke could tell the other teen was angry and trying his best not to show it. Underneath the table Luke placed a hand on Han’s thigh and squeezed it gently.

“Han actually joined the football team. Now that he is on the team we have actually started winning.” Luke hurried to say.

“That is impressive.” Padme said diplomatically. Anakin just nodded but didn’t comment. Luke counted that as a win. Things went a little more smoothly from there, Luke and Padme dominating the conversation. Luke’s plan was to talk enough that his father couldn’t insult his potential boyfriend. He made sure to talk up Han’s accomplishments and leave out the trouble Han had to pull him out of. If his father knew he was getting into fight in and out of school he would blame Han even if the teen had nothing to do with it.  

When Han’s hand sneaked onto his plate to steal a few fries Luke just smiled and let him. He leaned into Han’s shoulder, tilting his head up to look at into Han’s face. The older teen was smiling down at Luke. He really wish he could pull Han down into a kiss right now. Having parents on his date was a serious cockblock. When he looked back at his parents he thought he saw his mom giving his father a knowing look.

“Anakin, do you remember when Luke was little? He and Leia would take all their stuff animals and play war. While Leia created these amazing battle strategies Luke would cry every time about how he needed to save his stuffed animals .” Padme said with a devilish smile.

“And the first time we let him stay up for New Year’s eve he ended up crying at 9 because he thought he was being naughty for staying up.” Anakin added. Luke’s face went red. This was worse than his parents hating Han. He heard Han snickering beside him, the laughing got cut off though when Luke eblowed the other teen in the ribs.

“You were so cute when you were little.” Padme said looking at Luke with a sad look in her eyes.

“Yeah, what happened?” Han said a smirk on his face. Luke laughed eblowed Han again getting a laugh from the brunett.

When they had all finished eating his parents insisted on paying for the meal since they imposed on them. They left the restaurant together walking to the parking lot together. Luke was praying that the humiliation would end. He was sure when he saw his parents at home they were going to lecture him.

“You know soon you are going to be coming here on dates. My little boy is growing up.” Padme said before pulling Luke into a hug. He had never seen his mother so nostalgic before. It was making him feel guilty about not telling his parents about his date.

“Whoever you are taking out on a date better be careful though. If they ever hurt them I will end them. They may try to hide but I will find them and kill them.” Anakin said when Padme had released Luke. It did not escape his attention that when his father said this he was looking at Han. It was more like a death glare to be honest. Luke found himself impressed that Han didn't even wilt under the look. The comment made him feel a little less guilty about lying.

“Maybe I will hurt them first.” Luke countered making Anakin laugh and ruffle Luke’s hair.

“You are too much like your mother for that” He said.

“We should be getting home though. Don’t stay out too late boys.” Padme said taking her husband’s arm and leading him in the direction of their car. With his parents back to them Luke took Han’s arm in a similar fashion and they walked to Han’s car.

“I am sorry about them. I am pretty sure they know that we were out on a date though. I suspect a rat.” Luke said as he climbed into the car. “I bet Leia told them."

“Does it bug you that much that they know?” Han asked nervousness on his face. The question confused Luke for a moment, did Han want to be maimed by his father? It hit Luke that he had never actually explained to Han why he didn't want his parents to know about the date. He had never considered what that would look like from Han's perspective. Guilt washed over him.

“It isn’t like that. My parents are crazy and my dad is well on his way on becoming a murderer.” Luke explained.

“Are you sure you aren’t just embarrassed for them to see me?” Han asked needing reassurance. It was a good thing that they hadn’t started driving yet so Luke could pull Han into a hug. Even though Han acted like a tough guy who didn’t care what other people thought about him, Luke knew it was all an act. Once someone managed to get under Han's armor, Han cared so much about what they thought of him. He didn’t want Han to have to worry about embarrassing him.

“More like I am embarrassed for you to see them.” Luke laughed. This seemed to work, because Han relaxed in Luke’s arms. “Now let’s go finish this date. That way the next time we see my parents I can introduce you as my boyfriend." Luke said in a bold move for him. He was reward for his boldness though, as Han leaned down to press a kiss onto Luke's lips.

"I think I can manage that." Han said.

 


End file.
